It Was Meant To Be TIVA Smut
by Tiva 5338
Summary: How much longer can Tony and Ziva keep their feelings to themselves. TIVA smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: It's A Date**

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own NCIS or the characters, I wish I did But I do not. However I do own 'Belle's Coffee Corner'.**_

_**A/N: Jenny does not die. Also this is not in any season or episode. Pure TIVA smut, Some Jibbs and McAbby.**_

Special Agent Ziva David has been working for NCIS for several years now. She has only been an agent for just over a year. She used to be the NCIS - MOSSAD liaison officer for the first few years she worked at NCIS. Now she has nothing to do with MOSSAD since she chose her NCIS family over her father 'Eli David' (Director of MOSSAD). She was, and still is, happy here in Washington DC and at NCIS. She has not been this happy since before her Mom and little sister 'Tali' died. She has her NCIS family to look out for her and be there for her. Her family is Gibbs'Team, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Special Agent Timothy McGee, Forensic Scientist Abby Sciuto, Dr Donald (Ducky) Mallard, Director Jenny Sheppard, and hell even Autopsy Assistant Jimmy Palmer. There is one member of Gibbs Team that Ziva felt much deeper feelings for, her partner, Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Jr. Since she first met Tony she liked him, but over the years when she has got to know him, she has much deeper feelings for him now. Maybe she even loves him. Ziva David in love? With Tony DiNozzo? Could this be true? Maybe.

It is 0700 on Monday the 17th November 2008, and the team had to be at work for 0800. So Ziva decided to go and get some coffee at her favorite coffee shop _'Belle's Coffee Corner'_. It would only take her 5 minutes to get there and another 10 minutes to get to work, so maybe she would take a book with her to keep her mind occupied somewhere else than on Tony DiNozzo. So she did just that and took her new book that Abby had bought her for her 26th birthday 5 days ago. She was wondering if Abby knew what this book was considering that it was in Hebrew, but she thought that Abby had a pretty good idea after seeing Ziva's face go bright red in the middle of the squad room when she read the title of the book._ 'Erotica: Pure Bliss'_ in thought it would be safe to read it in public and at work since not many people know how to speak, read or write in Hebrew. So Ziva grabbed her backpack, popped her book and dark blue and purple purse in it and locked the door to her apartment. Once in the car she considered asking Tony over tonight for some pizza and maybe a movie. At 0705 she was outside the coffee shop and was about to walk in when she saw a familiar car parked across the street at Walmart, Tony DiNozzo's car, and it looked like it was about to leave. Ziva pretended like she did not care that Tony was close by, but in reality she wanted to run into his arms and kiss him like they are the only people on Earth. However if that did happen there would be huge consequences, but she does not know how much longer she can hold back these urges. How would Tony react if she did give in to her urges and tell him how she really feels? Would he reciprocate those feelings for her? Would they start a relationship, or is she just getting ahead of herself.

It is 0710 and Tony is about to leave Walmart when he sees a familiar car parked outside a small coffee shop, _'Belle's Coffee Corner', _a coffee shop he has been in a few times. As he starts to drive away he realizes that it is Ziva's car. So he pulls up next to her car and goes into the shop and has a quick look around to see if he can find Ziva. He sees that she is on a two seated table at the back corner of the room. While he orders his coffee he is watching her to try and figure out what to say to her. He notices that she has her hair down and curly, just the way he likes it. He also notices that she is reading a book and has her legs tightly crossed while biting her bottom lip. Tony is wondering why she has not even noticed that he has entered the coffee shop and what she must be ready to keep her so oblivious about what is going on around her. He is quickly snapped out of his thoughts when the young girl behind the counter starts to talk to him.

"Sir, here is your coffee. That will be $4.50 please." She says sweetly.

"Erm, thanks," He looks at her name tag with a smile."Hayley. Here you go, keep the change." Tony smiles as he hands her a $10 bill and start to walk towards Ziva.

"Thank you Sir." Hayley smiles back then goes to the next customer.

Tony starts walking towards Ziva when he notices that she is reading a Hebrew book which looks like the one he told Abby to buy for her. Ziva did not know that it was Tony's idea for Abby to get her that book, in fact no one did except Tony and Abby. Something else that nobody, not even Abby knows is that Tony has the exact same book but in English. He knew Ziva would like it just as much as he does. He thought that maybe they could enjoy that book together. Tony had deeper feeling for Ziva than he had for any of his ex-girlfriends, not even Wendy, his ex-fiance. In fact Tony thinks that he might just love Ziva. Every time he sees her he just wants to kiss her and give in to all of his urges. As well as Ziva,he knows that if he does give in to his urges there will be big consequences, not to mention Gibbs Rule 12_'Do not date a co-worker'. _

Ziva was so caught up in her new book that she did not even notice that Tony was sitting in front of her and trying to talk to her. When she finally realized that Tony was sat there and trying to talk to her, she folded down the corner of the page and slammed the book closed in shock after seeing Tony smirking at her.

"...Zee Vahhh." Tony finished even though he knew she did not hear what he said. He could not stop smiling at her beautiful face even though she was blushing because she was aroused by what she was reading and the man sat in front of her.

"Erm... Hey Tony. Sorry could you repeat what you just said, I missed it ?" Ziva said in a husky voice that Tony thought was amazingly hot and sexy.

"I said, Hey, I see you like that book that Abby got you, Zee Vahhh." He said with an even bigger smile on his face.

"What do you mean by that. Also how do you know this is the book Abby got me, I did not show it to anyone. When I opened the present I was at my desk with Abby, while you were at your desk throwing paper balls at McGee?" She was getting very suspicious at what he was insinuating and how he knew it was the exact book that Abby got her.

"I mean that you have your legs firmly crossed, you were biting your bottom lip and you were blushing, which you hardly ever do." He said, deliberately trying to avoid her second question.

"Was i really doing all those things? Oh my God. Well... erm... uhh... You did not answer my second question. Tell me Tony, please." She was not quite begging but she was wanting the change the subject away from her and to go back to him.

"Erm... Well, let's see, you want the truth, or a lie?" He asked sarcastically.

"The truth Tony." She said while holding back a small smile. She could not get over how handsome and sexy he was.

"Well, you see, erm, well Abby didn't know what to get you for your birthday and I knew you would probably like this book just as much as i do, so i ordered it for her to give it to you for your birthday. But don't worry she has no idea what it is about. Only you and I know what it is." Tony had a small, but cheeky grin on his face as he started to go red with embarrassment because he had just confessed everything to her.

She was a little embarrassed that Tony knew her so well that he got her something that would turn her on. But by his facial expression he was much more embarrassed than she was.

"Erm Ziva, could I ask you something?" He tried his hardest to not let let her see that he was nervous, and surprisingly she did not notice.

"Yeah Tony, sure. Go ahead. Ask away."

"Would you like to come over tonight for some pizza, maybe a movie?" Tony started to grin when he saw her face light up at the suggestion.

"I was going to ask you the exact same thing, Tony I would love to do that." She could not stop herself this time and she let out a huge smile. Tony could also not stop himself from smiling. Then out of nowhere, both of them leaned in and started a slow, but meaningful kiss. It did not take long before the kiss became passionate and desperate. They only broke away because they ran out of oxygen.

"Wow, that was-" Ziva started.

"Amazing." Tony finished.

"How about when we get off of work we go straight to your place and enjoy our favorite book and pizza together, my little hairy butt?" Ziva implied.

"It's a date, Sweet cheeks." And with that Tony gave Ziva another kiss. They left the coffee shop hand in hand with huge grins on their faces.

_**To be continued ...**_

_**Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: That sounds perfect, my little hairy butt.**

It was 0805 that same morning, and Tony and Ziva had just got into the elevator when all of a sudden Tony switched the emergency switch and the elevator stopped. As soon as he turned his head to look at Ziva he crashed his lips with hers and what he intended to a be a quick, but passionate, kiss, turned into a desperate, passionate kiss. This kiss was full of love and desire. They only stopped kissing so they could get some oxygen back in their bodies. Tony had his hands wrapped tightly around her slim waist, and her hands locked around his neck. They Just stared into each others eyes until they realized they had been in the elevator for 25 minutes, since it read 0830 on Tony's watch, which meant that both of them were 30 minutes late. They hoped that Gibbs' would not be there so they could go in unnoticed, which was not very likely. Knowing Gibbs he would be waiting by the elevator with his second cup of coffee for the day.

As the elevator doors opened up again they were surprised to only find McGee sat at his desk. They were even more surprised that McGee had not noticed them enter the Bullpen. Tony and Ziva were just acting normally, as if they had just shared a normal ride in the elevator and not seen each other before hand. However at every chance they got they would share a seductive glance at the other and a cheeky grin or two. After they sat down at their desks and started up their computers Tony finally said, "Where's the Boss man McGee?"

"Urhh, oh hey Tony, Ziva. Gibbs is in the Director's office, he has been up there for have an hour now. Anyway why are the two of you so late?" McGee asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Well, we both arrived early so i asked Ziva if she wanted to go and grab some coffee. By the time we got to the coffee shop the machine was broke so they had to do it all by hand. Once we got our coffee we saw what time it was and headed back here." Tony said confidently and with a huge smile on his face.

"Okay, fair enough. You seem happier today than usual, Tony." McGee observed.

"Yeah well, McGrouchy, for your information I have a very hot date tonight." Tony was not lying, for he did have a date tonight, with a very hot Ziva David. Ziva was also smiling because she had just been secretly referred to as hot.

"Good luck Tony. Ziva you also look much happier than usual, let me guess, you have found out the 19th way to kill someone with a paperclip?" McGee said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes McGee I am very happy for your information. But sadly i only know 18 ways so far. However just like to Tony I also have a date, and he is extremely handsome and sexy." Now there was no holing back on the huge smiles on both Tony and Ziva's face.

It was 0955 when Gibbs finally came down from the Director's office with a little bit of a sparkle in his icy blue eyes. Once he sat down at his desk he looked at all his agents then said, "Go home, we don't have a case. I will call you if I need you." Everyone just stared at him in surprise. This rarely ever happened, especially so early in the morning. "Go home, go on, go." And with that they all left. McGee went to go see Abby before he left so he used the other elevator. So this meant that Tony and Ziva have some time alone.

As soon as the elevator doors closed Tony said, "How about I pic you up from your place in 35 minutes or so. We could get something to eat, then take it back to my place?"

"That sounds good. Should I pack an overnight bag as well?" Ziva said with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Good idea, I mean only if you want to spend the night. Which I hope you do." Tony said while putting a hand on her lower back.

"I would love to spend the night, Tony. So what should put in my bag then? Any requests?" Ziva was really looking forward to staying over at Tony's tonight.

"Just some spare clothes, and maybe that book you were reading this morning. If you bring it then maybe we could read it and experience it together. How does that sound, Sweet cheeks?"

"That sounds perfect, my little hairy butt."

And with that the elevator doors opened and both Tony and Ziva headed to their cars and drove home.

**_To be continued..._**

**_Please review._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Duty Calls**

By the time Ziva got home she only had 10 minutes to get changed and her bag packed to go to Tony's. As soon as Ziva left work she went into _"Victoria's Secret",_ it took her 15 minutes to find something sexy to wear for Tony. In the end she bought a black, lacy push up bra, a lacy black thong and a black g-sting for the next day. Ziva was getting really exited about today, so she decided to change into her new bra and lacy thong. On top of that she wore a black skater skirt and a black floral lace crop top, finished off with 3 inch black pumps. She looked at herself in the mirror and was amazed at how sexy she looked. She had her hair down and curly just the way she knew Tony liked it. She looked over at her clock and realized what time it was, 1033, which only left her 2 minutes to get her bag packed. She packed two sets of work clothes, a brush and her essentials. As soon as the clock turned to 1035, there was a knock on the door. She looked through the peep hole and was very pleased at who was there.

"Hey Tony," Ziva said as she opened the door so Tony could see her whole outfit.

"Hey Zee Vahhh... Wow, you look amazing. are you ready to go?" Tony could not stop staring at at Ziva, he could also not stop smiling at how beautiful and sexy she looked.

"Yeah," She picked up her bags and walked out the door. "You like what you see, Tony?"

"Like? No. Love? Yes. So do you wanna go to mine and just order take out? Tony said while still staring at her.

"Sounds good, yes?" Ziva said as they left the apartment building.

"Yes. Hey Ziva could I ask you something?" Tony said as they stopped outside the doors of the building.

"Of course Tony, you can ask me anything you want." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well this might sound a bit weird, especially coming from me... Ziva will you be my girlfriend?" Tony was squeezing her hand lightly. As soon as he said those words her face lit up and she squeezed his had back.

"Yes, Tony. Of course I will be your girlfriend." And with her response she leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

They were kissing for a few minutes until a familiar voice was heard, "Get a room you two!"

"Abby, what are you doing here at Ziva's? Shouldn't you be at work?" Tony said while hiding Ziva's face so Abby could not tell who it was.

"I came to see Ziva. And Gibbs gave me the day off since there was no case and that i should not work on anyone else's today, just in-case he needs me. What are you doing here any way? And who is your new lady-friend?" Abby did not even notice it was Ziva from the way she was dressed.

"Erm this is..." Tony started.

"I am Jess, Ziva's neighbor, and she has not been home since she left for work this morning." Ziva said in a girly American accent, still not showing her face to Abby.

"Okay, well thanks for telling me about Ziva, Jess. Bye you guys." And with that Abby left, and Tony and Ziva were in hysterics.

"Oh my God, i cannot believe that Abby of all people believed that." Ziva said as she oped the passenger door on Tony's Car.

"Yeah I know what you mean. That girly American accent was brilliant. I do prefer your normal accent, though." Tony said as he started up the car.

As they drove Ziva said, "Hey Tony, do you want me to order the pizza now so it will get to your pace just after we arrive?"

"Yeah sounds good to me, What type of pizza do you want, sweet cheeks?" Tony said with his hand on her thigh.

Sparks were sent through her body when his hand slowly started to rub up and down her inner thigh. She was already wet but now she had probably soaked her thong all the way through.

"How about extra cheesy pizza with cheese stuffed crust?" This was her favorite type of pizza and she knew it was Tony's favorite as well.

"You know me so well."

After Ziva had ordered the pizza, she noticed how close Tony's hand was to where she needed him most. Out of nowhere she started to moan and leaned her head against the back of her seat with her eyes closed.

When she opened her eyes, Tony removed his hand from her thigh and reached into the back and pulled Ziva's new book out of her bag. After he had a hold of it, he handed it to Ziva and said, "Read it to me, please." He said while trying to look at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, My hairy little butt." She said with a huge smile showing on her face.

_"She was so wet, that he was able to enter her tight, heated core so smoothly. She let out a loud moan and she was experiencing pure bliss. Only after a few hard, deep and fast thrusts she was reaching her peek. She started to scream his same as her walls started to clench around his hard member. He could see that she was about to cum on him so he started to thrust deeper so he could cum with her. After several more powerful thrusts she came around his member and he spilled his seed inside of her. They both collapsed on the bed and in no time they fell asleep with him spooning her."_

By the time she finished the chapter they were both very aroused and she was extremely wet and he had a very hard member. Luckily for both of them they were outside Tony's apartment. As they walked to his front door, the pizza guy was knocking on the door and Tony said, "Hey, How much is it?"

The pizza guy looked confused then finally said, " That will be $12.99, sir."

Tony handed the pizza guy a $20 note and said, "Keep the change."

"Thank you sir, enjoy the rest of your day." And with that Tony and Ziva entered the apartment and locked the door behind them.

Ziva put her things in the bedroom then made her way over to the couch and sat down. Tony sat next to her and she draped her legs over his lap. He put the box on the table and placed a couple slices of pizza on a plate and gave it to Ziva. They fed each other slices of pizza until there was no pizza left. They were left watching _'The Big Bang Theory'_, Ziva and Tony's favorite TV show.

After the program ended Ziva said, "So, boyfriend, what do you want to do now?" She already knew the answer but she just wanted to use her new name for him.

"Well on my way to pick you up for our date, I picked up a few supplies." He pulled a box of condoms from his jacket pocket.

"Well I think it would be a shame to waste those, yes?" Without waiting for a reply she hopped up and straddled him and pulled him into a passionate, deep and meaningful kiss. She started working on the buttons on his shirt and he pulled away from the kiss do he could pull her top up and over her head. She could feel his member hardening through his jeans, which made her need him even more. Finally he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, without breaking their kiss.

"Bed." She managed to say breathlessly after she broke off the kiss, then went back to kissing him.

Once in his bedroom he lay her down on the bed and traced his tongue along her bottom lip, demanding entrance. She let him in then the battle for dominance began.

He took off her shoes and skirt while she took off his jeans. All that stood between them was her bra and thong and his boxers. Her bra, along with her thong were flung across the room. His boxers followed not long after and he just hovered above her naked body and mesmerized this gorgeous site.

"Condom." He said quickly between kisses.

"No, I am on the pill and have the implant." She said breathlessly.

Their tongues continued to battle for dominance. His tip started to penetrate her clit which made her moan with ecstasy. Before he knew it she had flipped them over so that she was on top. She leaned down and whispered, "Now."

Who was he to deprive his girlfriend of what she wanted, so he started to enter her and said, "Damn, Ziva, Your so fucking tight. I don't think I will fit. I don't want to hurt you."

"I want this Tony, I will adjust. You will not hurt me, I promise. Please Tony, I need you inside me now." She sounded desperate.

He nodded his head in response. He slowly entered her until reached the hilt. He waited until she adjusted to his size. She threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut when she started to moan really loud, which made Tony harder, if that where even possible. All of a sudden she placed her hands on his chest to steady herself and then she started to pump up and down fast and hard. He could feel that she was close, so he flipped her over and started pounding into her fast, hard and deep. He was only a few thrusts away form cumming and he knew she was close to.

"Cum with me, Zee Vahhh, please." He whispered into her ear, in a low, husky voice.

He moved his hand down to her swollen clit and started to ferociously rub at it until she started too scream his name, "YES, GOD, TONY. KEN, KEN, KEN, KEN, KEN, TTTTOOOONNNNYYYY !"

"ZEE VAAHHH !" Toy yelled as he started to cum with her.

As her walls clenched around his member, he came inside her, and she milked him for every drop he had. As they rode out their orgasms, he slid out of her with a groan. They laid down on the bed with his arms wrapped around her small but slim body as he placed her head and hands on his chest and began to play with his chest hairs.

"I love you, Ziva David." Tony said with a smile full of love spreading across his face.

"I love you too, Tony DiNozzo." Ziva said while starring into his beautiful emerald green eyes, and him starring into her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. They started to slowly, but passionately kiss, when a phone started to ring. Both phones were on the couch, so Tony got up and answered the phone.

"DiNozzo." He answered.

"DiNozzo why are you answering Ziva's phone?" Gibbs barked down the phone.

"Um well boss, you see, Ziva and I got some pizza and she is at the bathroom so i answered the phone." It was not a total lie, they did have pizza.

"Abby said you were with some chick and you were playing grab ass with her outside her apartment building." Gibbs said sounding suspicious.

"Yeah I was making out with my girlfriend but she had to go to work so I asked Ziva if she wanted to grab some lunch." Tony did not like lying to his boss, but he had to for the person he loves, Ziva.

"Okay, grab you gear, we have a dead petty officer and Rock Creek park. Bring Ziva along with you. Meet us there, and DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

"Yeah boss?" Tony was preparing himself for what Gibbs was about to say.

"Rule 12. See you in 10 minutes." And with that Gibbs hung up the phone.

As Tony entered the bedroom he saw a half dressed Ziva. She was wearing her thong and skirt from earlier, also her bra. Tony threw his boxers and jeans on then said, "Boss man wants us to meet him at Rock Creek Park, we have a dead petty office to attend to." He walked over to her and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Okay, my hairy little butt. Should I put my work clothes on or go in this, but with my high tops?"

"Go in that and your high tops, sweet cheeks. We won't be there long and if we are, you have your spare clothes at work, don't you?" He said still smiling from the kiss.

"Yes I do. Come on then, I just need to grab my top and backpack and we can go." She said, also smiling from the kiss.

So they grabbed their tops, shoes and backpacks and headed out the door. Ziva looked amazing, they both totally forgot that Abby saw Tony kissing Ziva while wearing that outfit, but with heels, not high tops, but was told it was her neighbor, 'Jess'.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5: It's About Time**

_A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update, I have been really busy lately, sorry. Oh, I forgot, Rule 26, Never say you are sorry, it is a sign of weakness. I have all of the Christmas holidays to write as much fan fiction as possible. YEY. I love all the reviews, so keep them coming. Happy Holidays._

Once Tony and Ziva arrived at the crime scene they noticed that they were not the only ones not wearing work clothes. McGee was in his tracksuit bottoms and M.I.T shirt, but Gibbs was just dressed as normal. McGee saw Tony and Ziva and his jaw dropped at how different, but amazing Ziva looked.

Gibbs saw McGee's face and said, "McGee, close your mouth, you will catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. What are you looking at anyway?" he said, confused on what was making his agent look like that.

"Um, Boss, look at Ziva." McGee said not taking his eves off Ziva.

Gibbs turned around and looked at Ziva with shock in his eyes, but not expressing it to anyone. No one had ever seen Ziva look like this before. It was a good look for her, but not for work.

"David, DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked.

"Yeah Boss?" Tony said as he and Ziva walked over to Gibbs. They acted like normal, not like they were dating. In the drive over to the crime scene, they decided that they would not tell anyone about their relationship, not yet anyways.

"Tony, photograph the scene and the evidence while McGee bags and tags. Ziva, with me." Gibbs said in a low, gruff voice.

"On it Boss." Tony said as he walked over to McGee.

"That outfit really suits you Ziva, but it is not suitable for work. I will let you off since you had no time to change after getting lunch with DiNozzo. Also it's about time." Gibbs said while walking to a house close by to see if anyone witnessed the murder, along side Ziva.

"Thank you Gibbs, I appreciate it, and excuse me?" Ziva said flattered and confused.

"When were you going to tell me that you and DiNozzo are boyfriend and girlfriend?" He said while a smile started to spread across his face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Gibbs." Ziva looked straight ahead and started to go red in the face.

"When did he ask you to be his girlfriend?" Gibbs asked as if he had not heard her answer to his first question.

"Around about 1040 this morning. Please do not tell the others, we want to keep it a secret for a while." She said with a small smile on her face since she now knew that Gibbs approved of their relationship.

"I won't, you have my word. But remember keep it out of the office, or every time I see the two of you together I will remind you that you broke rule 12." He said just before he knocked on the door.

"Thank you and we will. How did you know that we were dating?"

"I saw the look in your eyes when you were walking over to us." He said laughing. He was really happy for them.

"Thank you Gibbs." Ziva said as Gibbs knocked on the door again.

No one was home in any of the houses, so Gibbs and Ziva walked back to the others. Ducky and Jimmy were loading the body into the van, so Gibbs went over to them to get updated on the body, and Ziva rejoined Tony and McGee.

"Hey guys, anything new on the case? There was no one home so we could not take any statements." Ziva said as she stood next to Tony, McGee stood in front of them.

"Umm... Hey... Erm... Ziva... We urm..." McGee could not stop staring at her cleavage, he could not even form his sentence.

Tony took off his jacket and put it on Ziva protectively and covered her chest so McGee could no longer see what he was staring at, then said, "Stop staring McGee. She is not a piece of meat!" Tony sounded quite angry as he raised his voice at the Junior Agent.

Ziva looked at Tony with a sparkle in her eyes, something he had not seen before. Tony and Ziva had a way of silently communicating to each other, he knew she was thankful and smiled at her as if to say 'Anytime.'

"Sorry Ziva, you look amazing by the way. Tony since when do you care how people look at Ziva, I mean every woman you see you go straight for either the cleavage or ass?" McGee said, avoiding looking at Ziva.

"No I don't McGoo, and it is none of your business why I care. Just remember that the next time you do that, one of us will hurt you. That is not a threat, it is a promise." Tony said firmly while staring McGee in the face. He turned so he could face Ziva, and took a step back since they were too close together that it would surely give them away. "All we know on the lieutenant it that he was stabbed and that he did not die here. If Gibbs' instinct is right, which it always it, we will have this case wrapped up in a few hours."

"Okay, well I guess I will not bother changing then if we are not going to be at work for that long. What do you think Tony? Should I change into my work clothes or stay in these? Gibbs said he does not have a problem with my clothes, but only since we were on call today." Ziva said as McGee headed towards Gibbs.

"Well sweet cheeks, as long as I get to take you home with me tonight, I do not mind what you wear. You always look beautiful no matter what you wear, Zee Vahhh." Tony said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Tony. I will just wear this since I know that you like it so much. And thank you for covering my up from McGee, he was starting to make me uncomfortable. Would it be OK if I wear you jacket at work as well, since I know you have another one in the car?" She said with a smile on her face.

"Of course you can, sweet cheeks. And it was the least I could do, I can't have him looking at the woman I love like that." He said as she gave him a hug. He returned the favor and hugged her right back.

Neither of them noticed that McGee, Ducky and Jimmy had gone back to the office.

"I love you Tony." Ziva said as she looked up at Tony to meet his eyes.

"I love you too Ziva." Tony said as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

What they also did not notice is that Gibbs had been standing behind them this whole time, he had also heard them say that they loved each other.

"It is about time you two, now get back to the office, you have 30 minutes before you have to take the evidence back to Abby."

"On it boss, and please let us stay on the team, I love Ziva, I always have loved her and I could not bare to lose her again, please boss." Tony said as he took Ziva's hand into his.

"I won't do that Tony, just keep it out of the office, and I know how much you love each other. I am happy for both of you. Do not hurt her, DiNozzo. Do not hurt him either, David." Gibbs said with a grin of satisfaction on his face.

"We love each other too much too do that, Gibbs." Ziva stated.

They all started to walk towards their cars when Gibbs said, "The drive to work takes 10 minutes and to get to Abby's lab takes and extra 5 minutes, so you have 15 minutes to do whatever you need to to be able to keep under control at work. So don't waste it. Just don't be late, or Abby might kill the both of you." And with that Gibbs got into his car and drove away.

In the car, Tony placed his hand on Ziva's thigh and leaned over the seat to kiss her. She placed her hand in his that was on her thigh, but she placed it back as soon as he locked his fingers with hers. She traced her tongue along his bottom lip until he opened his mouth and she plunged her tongue into his mouth, that is when the battle for dominance began. Tony was clever and when he got into the car he set his phone alarm on so in 15 minutes they would stop what they were doing and go to work, they could not risk anyone else finding out about them right now. Tony used his free hand to lightly hold onto the side of her neck. She let out a small moan at his touch and deepened the kiss by doing the same to him. They broke away when they ran out o oxygen.

"Ziva?" Tony said while slightly tightening his grip on her and and let the hand on her neck rest on her waist.

"Yes Tony?" Ziva said while moving her hand down his neck and rest on his shoulder.

"Will you go on a date with me after work?" He was nervous when he said those words. He felt childish by asking this.

"Yes, I would love to go on a date with you Tony." Ziva said and kissed him again.

"Well that's good because I made reservations at "Gino's Italian Heaven", our favorite restaurant. I also bought you a dress before I picked you up this morning. It is at my place, so how about after work we go back to mine, get changed and go for our first date?" Tony was once again staring into Ziva's chocolate brown eyes and she was staring straight back at him.

"That sounds perfect, Tony. Now it is my turn to ask you something. Were you telling the truth when you told Gibbs that you have always loved me?" She said still not breaking eye contact with him.

"Of course I was telling the truth Ziva. Since we first met, I felt something between us, and over the years I have realized that those feelings, feelings that I have never felt for any woman before, was love. You have no idea how hard it has been for me to keep these feelings for you a secret. Now I am the happiest I have ever been because I have you with me." He saw that her eyes were now glazed over and a single tear rolled down her face and he wiped it off with his thumb.

"I have wanted to hear you say that for so long. I feel the same way about you and I could not ask for anything better." He pulled her into a sweet and gentle kiss. Once they broke away, Ziva moved herself so she was sitting sideways on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist protectively. They just hugged in comfortable silence for 10 minutes until Tony's phone went off, signalling that it was time to go. So Ziva gave him a gentle kiss then moved herself so she was back into the passenger seat and was putting her seat belt on.

"Let's go, Sweet Cheeks." Tony said as he did his own belt and started the car. As soon as he started to drive he took Ziva's hand into his. She smiled at him and he smiled right back at her. She switched the radio on and they drove off to work, singing along to the radio, never letting go of the others hand.

_**To be continued...**_

**_Please review._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: It is all agreed**

_A/N This is the third attempt to write this chapter so , enjoy._

Tony pulled into the NCIS parking lot and turned off the engine. The couple got out of the car and walked towards the building. Tony got into the elevator while Ziva went to Abby's lab. They thought that it would look suspicious if they were always together, more than normal anyway. Before they started dating they were always together anyway, but now it was different and they would end up giving it away that they were dating.

Abby had a coat rack by her door and on it Ziva quietly hung up her jacket and wrapped herself up in a long lab coat that went down to her knees. She wanted to surprise Abby with her new look.

"Hey Abby." Ziva said as she stood next to Abby.

"Hey Ziva, why are you wearing a lab coat? I mean, I work down here and I am not even wearing one?" Abby asked her after pulling Ziva into a huge hug.

"Well I wanted to surprise you with what I am wearing. So what do you think?" Ziva said as she took off the lab coat and placing it on he unused chair in front of her.

"I think you look amazing Ziva. Hey, I know that outfit. OH MY GOD ! ! ! YOU AND TONY ARE DATING ! ! ! Congratulations. It is about fucking time." Abby said as she hugged Ziva again.

"Whoa, Abby calm down. What are you on about? How does me wearing this outfit mean that I am dating Tony?" Ziva was so confused at what Abby was on about.

"Remember this morning when I came to see you and Tony was outside you building, making out with his new girlfriend, 'Jess'. She was wearing that same outfit, but with heels." Abby said still smiling.

"Shit, I forgot about that. Well now both you and Gibbs know about us. Weirdly enough you both had the same reaction. We are going to invite everyone to the bar tomorrow night and tell them then. Do you still want to go, even though you already know about us? Also you can not tell anyone about me and Tony." Ziva said smiling at her friend.

"I promise that I won't tell anyone about you two. And I would love to come tomorrow, how come it is not tonight?" Abby asked.

"Well, Tony asked me out on our first date earlier. We are going to our favorite Italian Restaurant and then I am staying at his place for the night, if you must know." Ziva said as she started to blush at the thought.

"Okay, well congrats and have fun tonight, just don't be late for work in the morning or you will have to tell me everything that happened." Abby said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Thank you, Abby."

Tony grabbed the evidence from his desk then headed towards the elevator. As he rode down the elevator his phone went off. He opened up his phone to see that Ziva had sent him a photo of her and Abby smiling at the camera. He smiled and sent her a photo of him smiling and holding up the bag of evidence. He sent the photo and got off the elevator to see the two girls looking at his photo and laughing.

"TOONNNYYYYY!" Abby exclaimed as she gave him a huge hug and then said, "Congrats on your new relationship with Ziva."

He walked over to Ziva and smiled before he placed his arm around her waist protectively then gave her a quick kiss.

"Aww, you guys are so cute together." Abby said taking the evidence from Tony.

"Thanks Abby." They both said in unison.

"Abby has said that she is coming to the bar tomorrow with us. I am going to go ask Ducky and the Director to join us tomorrow, will you ask the rest? Jimmy is with McGee I believe, so that will make your job a bit easier. See you later, my little hairy butt. Love you. Bye Abby." Ziva said as she walked out of the lab and toward the elevator.

"Will do. Love you too Sweet Cheeks." Tony said back to her.

"You two are just so adorable together." Abby said.

"Thanks Abbs, so what you got on the case." Tony said.

Well the fingerprints on the evidence match the guy Gibbs brought in 10 minutes ago."

"Good job Abbs, your Caf-pow is in the fridge." Tony said as he waked out of her lab.

Ziva was leaving autopsy, Ducky had happily agreed to come for a few drinks tomorrow night. She was on her way to the Director's office when she bumped into Tony.

"Hey Zi, you forgot this in Abby's lab. McGee and Jimmy are coming tomorrow, I am on my way to see Gibbs now to ask him. Is Ducky and the Director coming as well?" Tony asked her as he gave her his jacket.

"That is good and Ducky is coming, I am on my way to see the Director now, but I do not think she will pass on this." Ziva said as she put on the jacket and started to walk away.

"See you later, Zi." Tony said.

"See you later, Tony." Ziva replied.

She waled through the squad room and went straight up to the Directors office.

"Hey Cynthia, Is the Director in her office?" Ziva asked politely.

"Yes, hold on for a second, I will tell her that you are here." Cynthia replied. "Go straight on in, Agent David."

"Thank you, and call me Ziva." She said as she closed the door behind her.

"Ziva, how can I help?" Director Jenny Sheppard said to her friend.

"Jenny, would you like to join the rest of the team for a few drinks tomorrow night? Everyone is going to be there." Ziva asked.

"That sounds great, I would love to. Now is that all?" Jenny asked with a smile on her face.

"That is all, thank you. Bye." Ziva said while starting to leave.

"Bye." Jenny replied.

Tony walked up to Gibbs who was buying coffee and updated him on what Abby told him about the case.

"Hey boss, after work tomorrow, the whole team is going for a few drinks, You wanna come?" Tony asked.

"Sounds good DiNozzo. I'll be there." Gibbs answered before walking off.

Tony's phone went off, he opened it up and saw that he had a text from Ziva that said, _"The Director is coming tomorrow xx"_

Tony text her back saying, _"It is all agreed, everyone is coming xx"_

Tony put his pone back in his pocket and started to walk back into work.

**_To be continued ..._**

**_Please review._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The First Date**

_A/N: How much are you guys liking this story? Reviews would be great, thanks._

Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Ziva were all finishing up their paperwork after the case was wrapped up. It was only 1800 when they solved the case and started to do their paperwork. At 1825, the whole team had finished and McGee had gone down to see Abby to get the case file from her on the evidence they collected. Tony and Ziva packet their things away and walked up to Gibbs, who was deleting his e-mails at his desk.

"Hey Boss, could Ziva and I leave since we have finished our paperwork?" Tony asked his boss.

"You got plans?" Gibbs asked looking up at the pair of agents.

"Yeah, we have dinner reservations in an hour for our first date, so would it be okay if we left now?" Tony asked again.

"Of course you can, just don't be late for work in the morning, you hear me?" Gibbs said standing up from his desk.

"Thanks boss, see ya later." Tony said as he grabbed his backpack and Ziva got hers.

"Bye DiNozzo, you too David." Gibbs said as Tony and Ziva got into the elevator.

They were now at Tony's apartment. Tony disappeared into his closet and pulled out 'Mini ruffled and beaded chiffon dark royal blue dress.' He handed it to Ziva along with Royal Blue pumps.

"Tony this is amazing, how did you know I would like these?" Ziva asked, pulling Tony into a hug and taking the outfit from him.

"Well I know what you like and what suits you, so I thought that you would like this. I am glad you do like these, now why don't you go get changed. I am going to get changed as well then we will go." Tony said as she walked into the bathroom and he walked into the bedroom.

"Okay, see you in a few minutes." Ziva said as she closed the door behind her.

As Ziva got changed and realized that Tony had also got her a Royal blue party purse. It was empty so she took off her thong and put in in her purse. She got changed and did her hair and make up. She looked at herself in the mirror and she looked really nice. She decided not to wear any panties which she knew Tony would find hot. She checked her phone for the time and it was 1950. She put her phone in her purse and left the bathroom. Tony was sat on the couch watching the TV, he heard the bathroom door open and he turned around to see a gorgeous Ziva standing there. He got up and took her hand that was not holding her new purse and kissed it, he then looked at her and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Sweet Cheeks, you look outstanding. I am the luckiest man ever to have you as my girlfriend." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck.

"Thank you y little hairy butt. You too look amazing in your grey suit, I am the luckiest woman in the world to have you as my boyfriend." She said as they both looked into each others eyes.

He pulled her into a slow, but passionate kiss. The kiss only lasted a few minutes but to them it felt like an eternity. They broke away when Tony's cell stared to ring. He answered it then closed it.

"Our cab is downstairs. You ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yes I am." She replied.

"Okay then, let's go." Tony took her hand in his and locked their fingers together.

They walked down the stairs and got into the cab. Tony gave the driver the address and they drove off. Once at the restaurant Tony paid the driver and gave him a $10 tip. They walked into the restaurant hand in hand and a waitress seated them at a two seated table at the back of the restaurant. They ordered their food and drinks and were left to talk.

"Hey, Tony?" Ziva said playing with his hand on the table.

"Yeah, Zi?" Tony asked doing the same with her other hand.

"It is my turn to give you a present." Ziva said as she took her purse off the table.

"Goody." Tony said smiling at her.

She took her thong out of her purse discreetly, then put her hand in his as she handed them to him without anyone knowing. He put his hands on his lap and looked at what she gave him. He put them in his pocket and put his hand on to of hers and smiled his 1,000 watt smile.

"The perfect present, sweet cheeks." He said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Look under the table for the rest of the present." She said seductively.

"There's more, did I tell you that I love you?" He said happily.

"You might of said it once or twice." She replied.

He looked under the table to see that she had opened her legs and was wearing no panties.

"Well I will say it again, I love you Ziva David and I always will." He said again as she closed her legs and leaned in to kiss him.

After dinner, Tony and Ziva decided to walk back to Tony's apartment since it was not far way and it would be romantic. It started to lightly snow, so Tony took off his jacket and placed it around Ziva to make sure she was warm. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around his waist. They stared into each others eyes and then he kissed her and she kissed him right back. There was no one around and it was dark outside, only a street lamp on a few feet away. It was perfect. They broke the kiss and Tony took out his phone and played 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis. Ziva giggled and her and Tony started to sway back and forth to the music. It was cheesy but it was amazing.

"Ziva, I know that we have only been officially dating for a day, but we might as well of been dating for years. What I am trying to say is that, I can't live without you so, here." Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. "Here is a key to my apartment. You can use it whenever you want." Tony said as he placed the key in her purse then returned his hand back around her waist.

"Thank you Tony. No one has ever gave me a key to their apartment before. You are right, we might as well of been dating for years. I have another key for my apartment in my backpack that I was going to give you once we got back to yours. I guess great brains think alike." Ziva said looking into Tony's eyes.

"Minds, Ziva, great minds think alike. Not brains." It has become a habit of his to correct her when she gets her idioms wrong.

"Whatever." Ziva said with a smile on her face. She kissed him again. She could not get enough of him. And he could not get enough of her.

They broke away and started walking towards Tony's apartment with their hands locked together. Once they reached his front door Ziva had he legs wrapped around his waist and their tongues were battling for dominance. In the elevator ride up they became really horny and started to heat things up. Tony finally opened his front door and walked in still kissing Ziva. He closed the door and pushed Ziva against it, they broke the kiss for a few seconds to get their breath back and then he once again said, "I love you Ziva David."

"I love you too Tony DiNozzo." Ziva Replied.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Please review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Tonight We Tell Them**

_A/N: This chapter is full of SMUT so enjoy. Also I know that I have written 6 chapters on just 1 day and this will be the last one, I promise._

Tony still had Ziva against his door and started kissing her again. She kicked off her shoes and tossed her purse on the table by the door. She leaned forward off the wall so she could take her jacket off. Tony kicked off his shoes along with his socks. Ziva broke away from the kiss and quickly said, "Bed." Then carried on kissing Tony. Tony grabbed her as so she would stay up as he carried her to the bedroom. She started to undo his buttons on his shirt, then she started to work on the button on his dress pants. Once she got it undone she puled down the zipper. Just as the zipper went down, Tony gently lay Ziva down and slid his pants and shirt off. He tugged at the hem of her and she pulled away from the kiss so he could take her dress off. Now all that was between them was he bra and his boxers. They resumed kissing and he snaked his arms around her back and undid he bra and slid it off her shoulders, as she slid off his boxers. She unwrapped her legs from his waist and pulled her lips to his ear.

"Tonight, I am going tease you. I believe this is very hot, yes?" She said in his ear.

"Yes it certainly is. Just as long as I still get to fuck you later." He replied.

"Oh, trust me, we will fuck." She replied as she flipped them over so that she was on top of him.

She was sat on his abdomen and he was taking in her body. He thought that no matter what she wore, she was the most beautiful person in the whole world. She has both inner and outer beauty. He was the happiest person alive since he now has her as his girlfriend.

She started to play with her breasts and lightly moan. He was enjoying this and his dick was getting harder each time she moaned. She finished with her breasts and started to run her hands up and down her body. When she got to her belly button, she slowly started to draw circles until she reached her wet folds. She found her clit and started to slowly tease it with her fingers. She was now taking shorter breaks between her moans and her breath was short and fast. She opened her eyes when she felt Tony's hands rubbing up and down her outer thighs. She stopped her movements and put her hands on top of his, signalling him to keep doing what he was doing. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"You want to help me, yes?" she asked, he nodded his head in response.

"Well give me your hands then." She said as she grabbed a hold of his hands.

She lifted her body up slightly and placed his hand below her wet, heated core, she was nibbling on his earlobe, then she said, "What are you waiting for, Tony. You know what to do, yes?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

As soon as she finished her sentence, he plunged his fingers deep inside of her. He started pumping in and out of her fast and hard, just the way she liked it. He also started rubbing her clit with his free hand. She lent back and started to ride on his fingers. She started to moan loudly and she finally reached her orgasm. She screamed out in pleasure.

"OH MY GOD, YES." She screamed as she rode out her orgasm.

It took her a minute or so to get her breathing back to normal.

"I see you enjoy helping me tease you." Ziva said after she got her breath back.

"I do, but I don't think my dick can handle anymore teasing." Tony replied.

"Well would it helped if we fucked." She hardly ever cursed, but hell, he loved it when she used it at times like these.

"Yeah it would. Can you handle another orgasm?" He needs to be inside her, but he will wait forever if he has to.

"Only if your dick can handle how wet I am for you." She said seductively.

"Oh, I think it can."

He grabbed his throbbing erection and penetrated her core with the tip. She lowered herself onto his dick with a long, loud moan. Once she had taken him all in, she waited of a few seconds so she could adjust to his size. She then placed her hands on his chest and began to ride him fast and hard while he thrust into her. They fit so perfectly together that it was as if God had planned that they would end up together.

Tony saw that Ziva was close to cumming, so in one fluent motion he flipped them over so he was on top of her. He began to thrust into her as hard and fast as he could, he was close as well. He leaned down and started kissing her neck and then started to nibble on her earlobe. "I am close Ziva, cum with me." He whispered. She nodded in reply. She threw her head back into the pillows and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her orgasm coming. Tony saw how close she was so he moved one of his hands to her swollen clit and started to rub it in time with his thrusts.

"YES, FUCK ME TONY, YES, KEN, KEN, KEN, TOONNNYYYY !" She screamed as she came around his member.

"YES, GOD YES, ZEEVVVAAAA !" Tony exclaimed as he came inside her.

Tony collapsed on top of her the rolled out of her and onto the bed. They spent a few minutes in comfortable silence as they regained their breath. Tony was lay on this side, facing Ziva. She had her hands on his chest, and he had his hands on her waist. They we cuddled up so close that they could feel the heat radiating from the other's body.

She moved her face so that she was a few inches from his face, she looked directly into his eyes and said, "I have never loved somebody, the way I love you Tony. I have had feelings for you since the first time I met you. I Love You." And with that she kissed him passionately. She needed Tony to know how she feels.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear you say that. I feel the exact same way about you and I always will. I Love You." He pulled her into another kiss.

They fell asleep that way, cuddled up in each others arms, the way that they always wanted to fall asleep.

It was 0630 Tuesday morning, Tony's alarm started to go off and he reached his arm behind him and switched it off. He opened his eyes to find Ziva cuddled up to him. he head on his chest, arm wrapped tightly around him, and his arms wrapped protectively wrapped around her, holding her as close as possible. He wished he could wake up like this every morning.

"Good morning, Sweet cheeks, it's time to wake up." Tony quietly said to her. She lifted her head and opened her eyes to see the man she loves cuddled up with her.

"Good morning, What time is it, my little hairy butt?" She asked then gave him a sweet kiss.

"0630. What do you want for breakfast, Zi? I am in the mood for chocolate chip pancakes. How about you?" Tony asked smiling.

"That sounds perfect. I'll meet you in the kitchen, I need to go to the bathroom first." She said as she got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"Meet ya there." Tony watched his naked girlfriend walk towards the bathroom. He got out of bed, put some sweatpants on and headed towards the kitchen. He started to make the pancakes so they would be ready for Ziva when she came out of the bathroom.

Ziva put on Tony's 'Ohio State' t-shirt and a pair of his boxers. She came out of the bathroom and entered the kitchen, there was a half naked Tony sat at the counter with two plates of chocolate chip pancakes in front of him. He also had poured them a glass of tropical punch each to have with the pancakes. She smiled as she sat down next to him and gave him a kiss.

"These look great Tony. Thank you." Ziva said as she took a bite out of a pancake. "Mmm, these are delicious."

"I'm glad you like them Ziva." Tony replied as he took a bite out of his own pancake. He place his hand on top of her knee and started rubbing circles with his thumb.

They ate their pancakes in comfortable silence. Once they were done they washed the dishes together then sat on the sofa and put on the TV. They did not have to be at work until 0800, it was a 5 minutes drive to work from Tony's apartment and it was only 0655. It would only take them 15 minutes to get changed, get some coffee and go to work, They decided they would just talk until they needed to get ready.

"So, tonight we tell everyone about us. How do you think they will react?" Tony asked her.

"I think Ducky, Jimmy and Jenny will be okay with it. Jenny knows how much I like you. You know, me and Jenny are really good friends and she knows me quite well, so I guess she will not have a problem with us dating. Ducky and Jimmy are always positive and supportive so I do not see why they would have a problem with it. I am not too sure on how McGee will react. What do you think?" She asked.

"I agree on what you said. I think McGee will be happy because he has been telling me to ask you out for years. He finally gave up sometime last year." Tony replied smiling.

"I am excited about tonight, I will feel much better about not sneaking around them anymore. We just have to resist making out all the time at work, we can do it sometimes but when work needs to be done, a simple kiss will have to last." Ziva stated.

"I agree, making out will have to wait until we have a brake from work or when we finish our work." Tony agreed.

Tony and Ziva just curled up on the couch and watched TV for a while. At 0740 they switched off the TV and got changed for work. They left at 0750 and decided to get some coffee before going to work.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Please review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: You Ready ?**

_A/N: I know my last chapter was badly written, but I did write it at 0400, so yeah. You know the expression, 'Life's a bitch', well so is writers block. Enjoy this new chapter. Unless you have already read it then it will not be new, but still enjoy._

It was 0800 Tuesday morning, Ziva and Tony had just gotten out of the elevator laughing and drinking coffee. It was normal for them to do this so nobody thought anything of it. They sat down at their desks and started up their computers.

"Hello McGee." Ziva said.

"Hi Ziva." McGee replied not looking up from his desk.

"Hey McGeek, wheres Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Hi Tony, look behind you." McGee stated as he looked behind Tony.

"DiNozzo, David conference room now, McGee work on those cold cases." Gibbs barked.

"Okay boss." They all replied.

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva headed towards the conference room. Gibbs was in front of them and Tony and Ziva kept silently asked the other if they knew what was going on. Neither of them did.

They finally got to the conference room, Tony and Ziva sat down next to each other while Gibbs sat in front of them.

"We in trouble boss?" Tony asked as he held Ziva's hand under the desk.

"I want to know why we are all going to the bar tonight? God please don't tell me that Ziva is pregnant?" Gibbs stated.

"No she is not boss, are you?" Tony asked Ziva.

"No, I am not pregnant. We are going to tell everyone that we are dating, we hate sneaking around and keeping secrets from the others." Ziva stated, still holding Tony's hand.

"Okay, well just remember, I don't want the two of you playin' grab ass when you need to be doing work. When you guys have a break, or are finished you work I don't mind you sharing a kiss or two, but do not make it too intimate. Do I make myself clear?" Gibbs said calmly.

"You got it boss, so you still coming tonight?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, how could I pass up watching the others react to this? Does anyone else know about the two of you?" Gibbs asked with a small smile on his face.

"Well there is just you and Abby so far. Ducky, Jimmy, McGee, and the Director will find out at the bar tonight." Ziva said to her boss while lightly squeezing Tony's hand out of excitement.

"Okay, one other thing, when are we meeting at the bar tonight?" Gibbs asked while getting out of his seat.

"2100 boss, that is when everyone else is coming." Tony stated as they let go of each others hands and got up out of their seats and headed towards the door.

"Okay sounds good. Everyone is getting off work at 2000, so that won't be a problem." And with that Gibbs left.

Tony and Ziva went back to the squad room to work on the cold cases.

"What was that all about?" McGee asked as they sat down at their desks and started working.

"Boss man wanted to know when to meet us all at the bar. I told him that we are all meeting there at 2100, McNosey." Tony replied.

"Okay, is everyone still coming?" McGee asked.

"Yes, McGee, are you still joining us tonight?" Ziva asked her friend.

"Of course, I haven't been out for a few drinks since the last time we all went out a few weeks ago. Are you still going Ziva?" McGee asked.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and burst out laughing. The whole point of the team going to the bar is so Tony and Ziva can tell everyone about their new relationship.

"Yes McGee, I am." Ziva said still laughing.

They got on with their work and it was 1230 when Gibbs said. "Go have some lunch. You have 30 minutes before you have to be back here finishing these cold cases."

McGee walked off to the break room while Tony and Ziva got into the elevator.

"So sweet cheeks, where do you wanna go for lunch?" Tony asked as the doors closed.

"Well my hairy little butt, how about we get Chinese food?" Ziva said looking at Tony.

"Sounds great. Ziva do you want to stay over again tonight?" Tony asked as the elevator doors opened.

"I would love to, but after work we will have to go back to mine to get some more clothes before we go to the bar." Ziva said as they headed towards Tony's car.

"Okay, why don't you just bring enough clothes to stay all week, I have enough closet space and a have a few empty draws you could use." Tony said as he started up the car.

"Thank you Tony, that would be amazing. Now I am starving, lets go get lunch.

"They drove off to get their food. Once they got it they brought it back to the office. Tony pulled his chair up next to Ziva's at her desk. They ate and talked just they they usually did. McGee came into the bull pen to see Tony and Ziva laughing and eating together. He did not think much of it as they did it a lot, but something seemed different now and he could not figure out what it was.

They finished their food and chucked the containers in the trash. Tony still stayed at Ziva's desk and helped her with some things on her computer. They were typing on her keyboard together and every now and then their hands would brush against each other and they would smile every time that happened. Tony moved back over to his desk when Gibbs walked out of the Director's office and got on with his work.

It was a long day since they did not have a case but everyone finished their clod cases by 2000.

"Go home and get changed, be at the bar by 2100. I will go and tell everyone else to go. See you all in an hour." Gibbs said as he left the bull pen.

"See ya later McGee, you ready to go Ziva?" Tony asked as he stood next to her desk.

"How come your driving her home again Tony?" McGee asked Tony.

"Yes I am ready Tony, and my car broke down yesterday when we were sent home early McGee, if you must know." Ziva said as she got up from her desk.

"Okay, fair enough. See ya later." McGee said as he packed his things away.

"Bye, McGee." Ziva and Tony said as they got into the elevator and the doors closed.

"So are we going to your place first to get your things?" Tony asked Ziva.

"Yes, then we will go back to yours so I can unpack my things. Now, lets go to mine before we lose anymore time." Ziva said as Tony drove off.

On the ride to her apartment they were singing along to the radio and just having fun. 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis came on and they both smiled.

"Look Zi, it's our song." Tony said as the song started.

"I have never had a song with anyone before." She said as she placed her hand in his and locked their fingers together.

The song finished and they pulled up outside Ziva's apartment. They got out of the car and went up the stairs to the second floor, and to her apartment. She unlocked her door and put her bag next to table where she keeps her mail, they both took off their shoes and jackets and headed towards the kitchen to get a drink.

"I am going to grab a quick shower, get changed and pack my things, I will be 15 minutes. Help yourself to anything you want in the kitchen and watch some TV if you want." Ziva said as she walked up to him and gave him a kiss, something she has wanted to do all day. Since only Gibbs and Abby knew they were dating they could only kiss when in Abby's lab. So they would make an excuse to go down every so often but it only worked once, after that Gibbs would go down with them to see Abby. She broke away from the kiss and headed towards her bedroom so she could shower, get changed and packed. While she was showering Tony got a diet coke and made himself comfortable on the sofa and started watching 'The Big bang Theory'. She came out of the shower and got changed into some ripped skinny jeans, a denim crop top and her black converses. She had never worn outfits like this before, but when she is with Tony she always dresses to impress. She left her hair down, curly and wet. She packed her things into a duffle bag and checked to make sure she had everything. She walked out of her room and placed her bag on the kitchen counter and got herself a diet coke. She sat down next to Tony on the sofa and curled up in his arms. They were comfortable together, they has 30 minutes until they had to be at the bar. Everyone else had 45 minutes to get there, but Tony and Ziva decided that they would go 15 minutes earlier than everyone else so that they could figure out what they were going to say. They switched off the TV 5 minutes later and Ziva got her bag and met Tony at the door.

"Hey Ziva, you wanna a piggy back ride?" Tony asked while Ziva was locking her front door.

"A what?" Ziva asked confused. She still had a little problem with understanding English.

"You know where you get on my back and I carry you, so do you want one?" Tony asked when he saw that she understood what he was saying.

"Sounds fun, here take my bag and turn around." He did what she said and then she jumped on his back, lightly wrapping her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Just before he started walking he turned his head and she leaned closer to his face and gave him a kiss. "Ready to go Sweet Cheeks?" He did not wait for a reply before he started walking towards the stairs. Once he reached the top of the stairs he slowly and carefully started to walk down them. Once he got to the bottom of the stairs he turned to face her once again and kissed her again, then he walked out of the building and towards the passenger side of his car. He lightly dropped her to her feet and turned around to face her yet again so he could kiss her. He could not get enough of her. He has his arms wrapped around her waist and she had her arms around his neck.

They broke away from the kiss and then got into the car. Once they got to Tony's apartment he grabbed a shower and Ziva put her things away so she would not have to do it later on, then she headed towards the couch and switched on the TV. Once he had finished in the shower he put on some jeans and a blue and white dress shirt with the top few buttons undone. He walked out of the bedroom and sat next to Ziva on the couch.

"Zi, you ready to go to the bar?" Tony asked as they both stood up.

"I am ready, are you?" Ziva asked as she just stood there and simply hugged him . This hug was full of love and he hugged he right back.

"Yes I am." He simply replied.

They left his apartment hand in hand. The bar was just around the corner so they decided they would walk to the bar.

They were sat at a large booth for 15 minutes when they saw the rest of the team at the door. Tony and Ziva were holding hands under the table and Tony said, "You ready?"

She nodded her head in response and lightly squeezed his hand under the table.

**_To be continued..._**

**_Please review._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: We have something to tell you.**

_A/N: I wish I got paid for writing fan fiction. That would be such a good idea. I do not have credit cards so I would just get a letter in the post with cash in it. That would be epic._

It only took a few minutes for everyone to be sat down and had a drink in their hands. Tony and Ziva were sat in the curved end of the booth, Gibbs, McGee and Jimmy were sat along the side Tony was on and Jenny and Abby and Ducky were sat on the side nearest Ziva. No one suspected anything was going on between Tony and Ziva . In fact no on hand even noticed that they were holding hands under the table and were sat really close together. Once everyone got their drinks Tony and Ziva stood up without letting go of the others hand, they also hid their hands so no one could see that they were holding hands.

"Thank you all for making it out tonight, we did not invite you to just hang out. We have something to tell you." Tony started and he moved his hand forward so everyone could see that they were holding hands.

"We are dating." Ziva said smiling. She moved in closer to him and he let her hand go and put it around the back of her waist as they sat back down. She placed her hand on top of his thigh and they sat back down.

Everyone Just looked at them. Ducky was the first to say something.

"Congratulations to the both of you. I think I speak for everyone when I say it is about time you two got together." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I am so happy for the two of you." Jenny said as she gave Ziva a hug.

"So that is why you two have been so close for the last few days. Now it makes sense why you snapped at me yesterday. So I guess Ziva is that hot date you were talking about yesterday then?" McGee said.

"Yes McGee. I love Ziva and if you do what you did yesterday I will do much more then threaten you. We clear?" Tony said to McGee with a smile on his face.

"Crystal. So you guys are in love?" McGee asked.

"Yes McGee, we are in love. If you do not believe us you can ask both Gibbs and Abby. They both have heard us say it to each other. We have realized that we have loved each other for years and we finally did something about it and we could not be happier." As she finished she turned her head so that she was facing Tony and she kissed him. When they broke away from the kiss. She had glazed eyes as she said, " I really do love you Tony and no matter what happens, I will always love you Tony." Then she kissed him again as a single tear ran down her face.

Tony pulled away and wiped the tear from her face with his thumb and said, "I really love you too Ziva, and life can throw whatever it wants in our way, but no matter what, nothing will ever stop me from loving you." Now his eyes were glazed and a tear ran down his cheek. Ziva kissed him again then when she pulled away she wiped the tear away from his face. He leaned back in his seat and she cuddled up with him. They had totally forgotten that the whole team was around them. They all sat there looking shocked.

"Awww" They all said in unison, even Gibbs joined in because he has never seen them so happy. Gibbs always knew that they would break rule 12, but he knew that they would make it work.

"I guess we forgot that we were not alone." Ziva said while laughing nervously, still cuddling up to Tony. She wished she could just stay like this forever.

"I guess so. Well at least now they know that we really do love each other, and I don't care who knows it. If I could, I would tell the whole world that I am in love with you, Ziva David." Tony stated as he hugged her tighter.

"I would do the exact same thing, because I am in love with you too,Tony DiNozzo." Then she kissed him again.

"You two done playin' grab ass yet?" Gibbs started laughing.

Everyone had been watching them and had finished their drinks. " Hey Boss, will ya help me get the next round of drinks?" Tony asked Gibbs. He nodded in response.

"Be right back, Sweet cheeks." Tony said as he kissed her again and got up to follow Gibbs to the bar.

"So Tony, what did you really want to talk to me about?" Gibbs asked as the bartender was getting all the drinks sorted out.

"Gibbs I was wondering if Ziva and I could have Friday to Monday off, because I was going to book the two of us into a 5 star hotel by the beach. I want to surprise her and show her just how much I . Would that be okay?" Tony asked.

Gibbs just smiled at Tony, "That will be fine Tony, just don't be late on Tuesday. Also don't worry I won't ruin your little surprise." And with that Gibbs grabbed half the drinks and started to walk away.

"Thanks Gibbs." Tony replied as he grabbed the rest of the drinks and headed towards the booth. He saw Ziva talking to Jenny and Abby while laughing. He loved to see her smile and laugh. He sat down next to her and placed the drinks in front of them. Everyone grabbed their drinks and carried on talking to each other. Tony took a hold of Ziva's hand, but this time they had their hands on top of the table. Tony turned his head so his mouth was by Ziva's ear.

"If your a good girl, then I may have a surprise for you later on this week." He whispered. Tony knew she loved it when he teased her.

"Is that so, well if you are a good boy tonight, I might have a surprise for you later. I will give you a hint, the only pajamas I brought with me is a silk robe and lingerie." She whispered back to him.

An hour of talking and laughing passed by, no one was drunk, a bit tipsy maybe but not drunk since they all had work tomorrow. By now Ziva was sat on Tony's lap and they would make out whenever they had the chance to. They would never make it too intimate since they were with the people they called their family, and they did not want anyone to feel uncomfortable. Every time they shared a passionate kiss everyone cheered like kids. They loved that they could be so open with their friends. Now they do not have to sneak around everyone to have a simple kiss, and they loved how supportive everyone is.

Tony kissed her again then he kissed along her jaw them up to her ear and whispered, "Have I been a good boy tonight? Because if so I say that we go back to my place soon so I can get my surprise. I don't know how much longer I can resist you. I just want to have you as close to me as possible." As he was saying these things she was biting her bottom lip at the thought of what they were going to be doing later tonight.

"We will stay for another 10 minutes then we can go home." Ziva whispered back to Tony. She kissed along his jaw line until she reached his lips again. It was not a long kiss like the others they had shared that night, it was a short and quick kiss. They were all talking as one big group for the next 10 minutes until Ziva said, "Hey guys, tonight has been great. Tony and I feel much better now that we have told you about our not so secret relationship. We are going to head off now. We will see you at work in the morning." And with that they got up and left, hand in hand. The rest of the team left a few minutes after Tony and Ziva since it would not be a good idea to get drunk when they have to be up early in the morning for work.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Please review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Oh, That Reminds Me**

_A/N: Merry Christmas eve. This chapter is also full of smut, so enjoy._

Tony and Ziva were walking to Tony's apartment and once outside Tony stopped her before she could go any further.

"What is wrong Tony?" Ziva asked confused.

"Nothing is wrong, I was wondering if you wanted a piggy back ride, but from the front. So do you want a piggy front ride up to my apartment?" Tony asked as her kissed her.

"Sounds good, but we will have to take the elevator since we might fall down the stairs." Ziva said against his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, still not breaking the kiss, and he lightly grabbed her ass so that she would stay in place and not fall. He opened the door with his foot and she moved one of her arms from his neck and pressed the elevator button. They broke away from the kiss when the doors opened and they got straight in, the doors closed and Ziva pressed the button and the elevator started to move.

"Did I ever tell you that you are the best kisser in the world. You get better each time we kiss, if that is even possible." Ziva stated as she put their foreheads together.

"Your not that bad yourself." Tony teased.

"Behave, because if you keep going on like that then maybe I will not give you your surprise." Ziva teased right back.

"I'm sorry Zi, you are the second best kisser I know." He laughed.

"Who is the first?" Ziva asked.

"Well you said it yourself, I am the best kisser in the world." Tony said.

"Well naturally I would tease you, but I am too wet for you right now to do so. Also I guess from the bulge in your pants that is poking me right where I need you suggests that you need this just as much as me." Ziva said as the doors opened and Tony walked out still carrying Ziva.

"You wanna hear a secret?" Tony asked.

"Sure." Ziva said.

"Well I am glad we were not out in the field today because I got an erection when we were eating lunch together because I was not allowed to kiss you." Tony said.

"Well I was also aroused today at lunch, so aroused that I was worried that I would get so wet it would soak through my clothes." She replied.

Tony kissed her again and she moved one of her hands down to his back pocket to get the keys. She kept her hand in his pocket and squeezed his ass until they reached his front door. She took her hand out of his pocket and unlocked the door. She threw the keys on the table by the front door where he kept the mail. He closed the door and threw her against it, she started to work on the buttons on his shirt, he moved his arms one at a time so he could get rid of his shirt. She leaned forward so that she could remove her own shirt.

"Bed." She said between kisses.

As he carried her to the bedroom they kicked off their socks and shoes. Ziva was working on the button and zipper on his pants. Tony lay down on the bed with Ziva on top of him. Tony started to work on her pants, when he finally got them undone Ziva pulled them off along with his. She leaned down and kissed him while his skillful hands unclipped her black lace bra. Her bra went flying across the room and Ziva pulled down Tony's boxers so his hardened member was visible to her. She teased the sensitive skin on his hipbones until he started to groan. He could feel his dick growing harder, he did not even think it was possible to get any harder. She leaned forward and kissed him again, she kissed along his jaw line then nibbled on his earlobe.

"Tonight is going to be the most blissful experience you have ever had." She said in a low, sexy voice.

"Every time I am with you I feel like that." He said right back.

She kissed down his neck and moaned so vibrations would be sent through his body. She kissed down his chest and stopped at his navel. He groaned since she was so close to where he needed her. She looked up at him and in one quick movement she took him in her hand and started to slowly pump her hands up and down in a loose fist. She moved her head and sucked his balls into her mouth. He groaned and moaned in pleasure. She popped his balls out of her mouth and started to knead them in one of her hands. She took his tip into her mouth and started to flick the most sensitive part with her tongue. She could feel his body tense up and knew that he would not be able to take much more of this so she moved her mouth further down his dick until she had him all in her mouth. She pulled back up then started to bob her head up and down fast to increase the pleasure.

"Zee Vahhh, yes, oh God yes. Stop... I'm... close... Ziva... I'm... gonna... cum..." He said between breaths and moans.

She quickened her motions and a couple of minutes later he came into her mouth and she sucked him dry. She climbed up his body and kissed him, he did not care if he could taste himself on her, he only cared that he was with her. He came down from his high then flipped them over so he was on top of her, he broke the kiss and then kissed his way to her earlobe and started to tease her ear with his tongue.

"Now it is my turn to pleasure you." Tony stated in a low, husky voice.

He kissed his way down her neck and she started to moan in pleasure, he knew her neck was her sweet spot, he kissed his way down to her breasts and took a nipple into his mouth while her kneaded the other one with his hand. She moaned out loudly in pleasure while Tony switched breasts. He finished with her breasts then kissed his way down her body and stopped at the top of her black G-string. He grabbed the sides of it and quickly pulled it off her so she was now completely naked. He could feel the heat radiating from her core and he smiled at how wet she was for him. Ziva could not believe the reaction her body had to Tony's touch. Over the years all it took was one look at Tony to make her wet. Tony started to kiss her wet folds just to tease her a little bit more.

"Tony," She warned.

He plunged one of his fingers into her and she screamed out in both surprise and pleasure. He pumped in and out of her fast, hard and deep before he added another finger. Every time she has an orgasm because of Tony they are much more intense and pleasurable than any other time she has experienced. Their bodies fit together perfectly and even though 5 minutes ago Tony had came, his dick was solid as a rock. Her breaths were shorter and faster, she was moaning really loudly. Tony could feel her walls clench around his fingers and that she was close to her orgasm so he took his spare hand and stared to rub her clit in hard, fast circles.

"YES TONY, YES, OH GOD, OOOHHH, KEN TONY, KEN?!" Ziva screamed her release as she came around his fingers.

"I see you liked that, sweet cheeks." Tony said as he climbed up next to her on the bed.

Ziva looked down at his erection and said, "I see you liked it as well." She kissed him slowly, but passionately.

They were so tired that they fell asleep in each others arms. Tony woke up an hour later because he could feel a breeze and he could feel Ziva shaking against him. He carefully pulled the quilts over them and placed his arm back around Ziva who has her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around him tightly. He had one arm around her back and the other one around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He fell back asleep until the next morning when he was woken up by a sweet voice and the smell of breakfast.

"Good morning, my little hairy butt." He heard Ziva say.

Ziva had made homemade double chocolate chip pancakes and chocolate milk. She placed the tray on the dresser next to her side of the bed, got under the covers with Tony and kissed him. She was no longer naked, she was wearing pink panties and his Ohio state t-shirt. She pulled away and Tony sat up with her. She turned around so that she could get the breakfast tray then she placed the tray on both of their legs.

"Good morning, sweet cheeks. God Ziva, did you make make these from scratch?" Tony said as he looked at the amazing breakfast that was in font of him.

"Yes, I also saw that you had some chocolate milk and I thought it would be perfect with the pancakes. Also we need to get some coffee after work, we are all out." Ziva said as she and Tony started to eat the pancakes.

"These are delicious Ziva, I keep forgetting that you are an amazing cook. What time is it anyway?" Tony said after finishing one of the pancakes.

"Thank you Tony, you are not so bad at cooking either, and it is 0700. Also do not worry, I have cleaned up the kitchen so there is no mess." She said as they both started on their second pancake.

They finished their breakfast and Ziva took the tray into the kitchen while Tony put on some boxers and walked into the kitchen. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her as she did the dishes.

"So sweet cheeks, what are the plans for today?" Tony asked as Ziva turned around to face him. He walked her over to the couch and sat her down on his lap and they curled up together.

"Well I was thinking that for lunch we could go to the diner. Then after work we need to go to Walmart. Anything you want to do?" Ziva asked, resting her head on Tony's shoulders.

"Sounds good. How about tonight we make dinner together, then we just relax. I have a new TV in my room with a built in DVD player but I haven't had the chance to use it. So how about we have a movie night, you know like we used to do, but now I won't be nervous about cuddling you in case I get an erection." Tony said hugging her tighter.

"That sounds perfect. Also Tony, I always felt your erection through your pants and I loved that I had that effect on you. If you want we could watch the movies in our underwear, would you like that?" Ziva asked.

"I would love that, as long as I am with you I am happy. How do you think people are going to act around us at work since they now know we are in a relationship?" Tony asked.

"Well Abby will be just her hyper, happy self, McGee will probably be acting awkward around us, Gibbs will probably use his 'grab ass' expression a lot more, Ducky will be his natural self, Jimmy will probably just smile at us, and Jenny well, she will just be Jenny." Ziva answered.

"Sounds about right, oh that reminds me, we need to see Abby at 0900 in her lab." Tony said as his hand started to slowly stroke her outer thigh. He was not being sexual, just comforting.

"Okay, may I ask why?" Ziva asked as she moved her head so she was facing him.

"You can, but I don't know why. She told me to bring you down to her lab at 0900 on Wednesday morning, and if I don't I will regret it." Tony said as he moved his head closer to hers so that they were only a couple inches away from each other.

"Well, lets go get changed so we can get to work a few minutes early and see the look on McGee's face when he see's us early for work." Ziva said then kissed Tony.

Ziva pulled away from the kiss and they both got up and headed towards the bedroom to get changed.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Please review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: I Need Your Advice On Something**

_A/N: Merry Christmas. Hope you guys had a great day._

Tony and Ziva arrived at work at 0740. They entered the bullpen to see nobody there, they were not surprised that nobody was there since it was early. Tony took advantage of this and picked up a report that needed finished, started up his computer and moved his chair next to Ziva's at her desk. They sat there and finished their reports while they talked. They worked perfectly together, which they already knew, so when they finished the reports Tony put them on Gibbs' desk then made his way back over to Ziva. Ziva needed some help on sorting out her emails so Tony helped her and when she used the mouse he would put his hand on top of hers to guide her hand to where it needed to go. They finished with her emails and they started talking, before they knew it they were kissing, not intimately, but sweetly. They were so lost in each other that they did not notice that McGee had came into the bullpen and was sat at his desk.

"Get a room." McGee said as he started up his computer. He also secretly took a photo of them kissing and sent it to Abby.

"Hey McVirgin, and if I am correct, this is technically a room." Tony said as he pulled away from Ziva.

"You know Tony, I think you are right, this is technically a room. However I think we are making McGee uncomfortable. I do not see why because I feel pretty comfortable, do you feel uncomfortable Tony?" Ziva asked as she sat on Tony's knee and pushed his chair back to his desk.

"You know what Ziva, I am very comfortably right now." Tony replied as he and Ziva stood up and he pulled her into a hug.

"Well you will not feel comfortable when Gibbs gives you a head slap for messing about with your girlfriend instead of finishing off your reports from yesterday." McGee said sounding cocky.

"We already have finished our reports, McCocky. In fact you are the one who has not finished their report. Ziva and I finished them this morning since we came in early." Tony said as he moved his arms down her sides and rested them on her waist, and Ziva mover hers so they were resting around his neck. Tony pulled Ziva in for a small kiss.

"You two done playing grab ass, you have reports to finish." Gibbs barked as he entered the bullpen and sat down at his desk.

"We came in early Gibbs, our reports are on your desk." Ziva said as she pulled away from the kiss. She gave Tony a hug then headed towards her desk.

Gibbs phone started to ring and he answered it. He hung it up shortly later.

"Grab your gear, we got a dead petty officer in George Town. David your with DiNozzo, McGee your with me." Gibbs said as he and McGee grabbed their things and headed towards one elevator, while Tony and Ziva grabbed their gear and walked hand in hand towards the other one.

They were not at the crime scene for long before Tony and Ziva were sent back to NCIS with the evidence. By 0900 both of them were down Abby's lab, being a bit more comfortable then they should be at work, but nobody minded because they did not let it affect their work and they were so perfect together that nobody was complaining. Ziva was stood next to Abby and Tony was stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him. Abby had secretly taken photos of them.

"Hey Abbs, why did you want the two of us down here today?" Tony asked.

"Because Timmy and I made you something. It was me mostly but Timmy helped." Abby said as she walked into the back room of her lab and brought out four photo frames.

"What are these Abby?" Ziva asked confused.

"These are photo collages of the two of you. I made four, one for each of your desks and one for each of your apartments. I call them Tiva collages. Cool huh?" Abby said as she handed Tony and Ziva the frames.

"These are amazing Abby, thank you, but what is Tiva?" Ziva asked, confused once again.

"Tony and Ziva put together equals Tiva." Abby said proudly.

"Aww, Abby these are amazing. I would hug you but I do not think Tony likes to share." They all started to laugh at Ziva's remark. Abby gave them both a huge hug so Tony did not have to let go of Ziva.

"What did McGeek have to do with this Abbs?" Tony asked as Abby pulled away and Tony hugged Ziva tighter so they were as close as they could be.

"He secretly took photos of the two of you for me." Abby replied.

"Well thank you Abbs, we have a present for you as well, evidence from the crime scene. Enjoy." Tony said.

Ziva turned around to she was facing Tony and he still had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Well my little hairy butt, we better be getting back to the squad room before Gibbs starts to think we are having sex." Ziva giggled.

"Good idea sweet cheeks, you head up and I will meet you up there in a few minutes. I just need to talk to Abby first." Tony stated.

"Okay, you need to let go of me so I get get back to work." Ziva said playfully.

"Not before I get a kiss." Tony teased.

Tony leaned down and kissed her passionately until they ran out of oxygen. Tony let go of Ziva and she picked up two of the photo frames to take up with her. She got into the elevator and left. As soon as they heard the elevator doors close, Abby switched her screens over to the 5 star hotel that Tony was booking for him and Ziva.

"Tony you are so romantic, Ziva is going to love this." Abby said.

"Thanks Abbs, the reason I needed to talk to you about it is because I need your advice on something." Tony said.

"What is it Tony?" Abby said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I was thinking about asking Ziva to move in with me when we are away. I was hoping you would give me some advice on how to do it?" Tony said nervously.

"Aww Tony that is adorable, you would not think that the two of you have only been officially dating for three days. However you two have practically been dating for years. I think that you should plan a really romantic dinner and then walk along the beach and watch the sun set. Then stand on that art of the beach where the sea is gently brushing over your feet, tell her how much you love her, kiss her, then ask her. It will be perfect." Abby said with a huge smile on her face.

"That sounds amazing Abbs, thank you so much." Tony was so thankful that he had Abby to help him with this sort of thing.

"Now go before Gibbs head slaps you so hard you won't remember your own name." Abby said as she closed the screen and Tony left.

It was a long day at work, they caught the killer and they had a shit load of paper work to do. They did not finish it all, just a few more papers to be signed, but by 2100 Gibbs sent everyone home for the night and told them to finish it it the morning. Tony and Ziva stopped off at Walmart and got all the things they needed for dinner. They just bought microwavable mac and cheese. They both loved it and it was too late to make a full dinner now. They got home and Tony got the movies sorted and changed into a pair of light blue boxers. Ziva set out the tray with the plates on it and put the mac and cheese in the microwave.

"Tony can you take out the dinner and put it on the plates while I get changed please?" Ziva asked as she headed towards the bedroom.

"Sure thing, sweet cheeks. Just get into bed when you are changed and I will sort dinner out and bring it in with some soda." Toy said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, my little hairy butt." And with that she got changed into one of Tony's old work shirts that was quite big on her still, and a pair of purple panties. She got under the covers and sat up against the head board. Tony came in a few minutes later with dinner on the tray with one large can of soda with two straws in it. While he had been alone in the kitchen, Abby had texted Tony telling him that she had packed Ziva's things packed for the trip and that she had hidden Ziva's bags away in her lab. She also had Tony's bags that he had secretly packed and Abby collected on her lunch break. Everyone at work knew about the get away apart from Ziva, but only Abby knew that Tony was going to ask Ziva to move in with him.

"Here you go sweet cheeks, enjoy." Tony said as he sat next to her under the covers and placed the tray over their legs. He grabbed the TV remote and they ate their dinner and watched a few movies. They ended up lying down and Ziva fell asleep in Tony's arms, the place she felt safest in the whole world. It did not take Tony long before he turned off the TV and fell asleep with Ziva in his arms. They slept peacefully all night. They had a big day ahead of them.

**_To be continued..._**

**_Please review._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: At Least We Can Avoid The Traffic**

_A/N: I am going to try and finish this story by the end of 2014, so I can start a new story for the new year. I know this is a short chapter but I hope you still like it._

Thursday morning finally arrived and Ziva woke up to the sound of the alarm clock going off. She reached over Tony and switched it off, then she lay back down but brought her head up to Tony's and gave him a soft, gentle kiss to wake him up. He was already awake because he heard the alarm clock go off, but pretended to sleep to see how she would wake him up. He slowly opened his eyes and rolled her over so he was on top of her and deepened the kiss. He pulled away and rolled them back over so they were on their sides, facing each other again.

"G'morning Zee Vahh." Tony said as he moved a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Good morning Tony." Ziva said as she caressed his cheek with her thumb.

"That is the best way to wake up you know." Tony said as he stroked her cheek with his hand.

"What, a woman kissing you to wake you up?" Ziva asked as she raised an eyebrow playfully.

"No, waking up with you in my arms." Tony said as he moved his face closer to hers.

"Well good thing I'm not planing on sleeping without you then." Ziva said as she leaned in and kissed him.

Tony pulled away from the kiss and just lay there looking into her chocolate brown eyes while she was looking his emerald green eyes.

"How about we head into work at 0730 so we can get those reports finished?" Tony said.

"Sounds good. I need a shower first. You need one too. We will share a shower, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, I would love to share a shower. Come on then lets get in the shower." Tony said as they began to get out out of bed.

They got undressed and checked the water to make sure that it was the right temperature for them both. They go in and stood under the water to make sure they were fully soaked. Ziva grabbed the bar of soap and handed it to Tony, then she grabbed the bottle of body wash she brought with her and they started to get washed. Once they washed all the soap off their bodies, Ziva picked up her '2 in 1, shampoo and conditioner' and squeezed some into her hands then replaced the bottle to where she got it from. She rubbed it into her hair then she felt Tony's hands starting to massage her scalp. She removed her hands from her hair and started to moan from the pleasure of the massage. Tony removed his hands when he saw that it her hair looked like a big ball of foam. She turned around and leaned back to wash it out of her hair, giving Tony full view of her naked body. Surprisingly Tony was looking at her face more than her naked body, he loved her body, but he loved to just look at her face because she is just so beautiful that he can not help but just stare at how amazing she is.

While she was rinsing the product out of her hair, Tony rubbed his own shampoo into his hair. Ziva moved so that she was facing Tony and moved around him so that he could wash his shampoo out of his hair. After Tony was done they both stood under the water for one last rinse before they got out of the shower. Tony turned off the water and they both got out. They dried themselves off and put bathrobes on. They left the bathroom and got changed for work. Tony was wearing a grey suit and Ziva was wearing black jeans, black tank top boots and her brown jacket. She left her hair down and curly, just the way Tony liked it. They got their things and headed to Tony's car by 0725.

"Do you want to pick up some coffee and breakfast on our way to work?" Tony asked as he started the car.

"Yes, lets go to Belle's Coffee Corner. It is my favorite coffee shop in Washington." Ziva said smiling.

"Okay. I know that and I also love that place because it is where we had our first real kiss." Tony said as he smiled and started to drive.

"Yes it was. What do you mean by our first real kiss?" Ziva asked.

"Well we have kissed in the past, but that was when we had to for work. It was the best job ever, being told that I would have to kiss you." Tony said with a huge smile on his face.

"I loved it too." Ziva replied.

They arrived at the coffee shop by 0730 and they ordered some coffee to go and got some muffins for breakfast. They paid the woman behind the counter and walked back to Tony's car. It only took them 5 minutes to work. They got into the office and this time Ziva moved her file and chair over to Tony's desk. They worked, talked, ate their muffins and drank their coffee. They finished their reports at 0805 and Ziva placed the files on Gibbs' desk. She gave Tony a quick kiss them moved back to her own desk. The elevator doors opened and McGee walked out. He was surprised to see Tony and Ziva at their own desks on their computers and not hanging off each other like yesterday.

"McGeek, your late. Why?" Tony asked McGee as he sat down at his desk.

"Hey Tony, hey Ziva, I was stuck in traffic. Why are you two on time, the traffic is crazy?" McGee asked confused.

"We left at 0725 so we could get out reports finished." Ziva stated.

"Grab your gear, we got a dead navy lieutenant." Gibbs announced as he walked into the squad room.

"On it boss, where at?" Tony asked.

"Parking lot." Gibbs stated.

"Well at least we can avoid the traffic, heh," Tony said as Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head.

"Let's go before someone else dies." Gibbs barked.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Please review.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: That Sounds Nice**

_A/N: Do you know where I could buy an NCIS cap? I have a shirt, calendar, jumper and posters, but no cap._

The case did not last long to figure out. The Navy lieutenant was stabbed by the cab driver who was found at his home, interrogated, confessed and the evidence proved it was him. However solving the case and doing all the paper work took them all day. Ziva had finished her paper work by 1930, then headed down to autopsy to get a copy of Ducky's report to give to Gibbs. On her way down the stairs she got a call from Tony.

_"Hey, Zi. How long are you going to be at autopsy for?" _Tony asked

"Hello, Tony. I will not be to long, have you finished your report yet?" Ziva replied

_"Just finished now, so has Probie. Are you in autopsy yet?"_ Tony questioned.

"Okay and yes, so is Abby, Jimmy and Ducky. Why do you ask?" Everyone turned around to face her and smiled at her confused face.

_"Put the phone on speaker. Gibbs has something to tell us."_ Tony stated.

"Okay Tony, you are now on speaker so everyone can hear you." Ziva said as she walked up next to the others.

_"I want you all in work by 0700 tomorrow morning. As soon as you arrive, meet us in the bullpen." _Gibbs ordered through the phone.

"Okay, bye Gibbs." They all replied.

_"So Ziva, how about when we go home tonight we..."_ Tony started, not realizing that Ziva still had him on speaker phone.

"Tony you are still on speaker." Ziva said as everyone laughed.

_"Sorry guys, Ziva please take me off speaker." _Tony said, he was happy that they could not see how red his face was because he would never hear the end of it.

"Your not on now, only I can hear you, I promise."

_"Well as I was saying how about when we go home tonight, I cook you dinner then we have desert in the bedroom."_ Tony said.

"Well that sounds like a plan, I am about to leave now anyways, I will see you in a few minutes. Love you, bye." Ziva said.

_"Love you too, bye." _Tony hung up the phone.

"Ducky do you have the copy of your report that Gibbs needs?" Ziva asked, hoping that no one would comment on what Tony had said.

"Yes, my dear. Here you go." Ducky said as he handed her the report.

"Thank you Ducky." Ziva said politely.

"So Ziva what does Tony have planned for tonight?"Abby asked as she and Ziva started to leave autopsy.

"Well Abby, he is going to make me dinner, and I will leave you to imagine what we will do after that." Ziva said as she reached the elevator.

"That sounds nice, you guys are the perfect couple. Well see you later Ziva." Abby said as Ziva got into the elevator.

"Bye Abby." Ziva said as the doors began to shut.

When the elevator doors opened she strode into the bullpen and placed the report on Gibbs desk. She then walked over to Tony's desk and leaned over it so her face was mere inches away from his. Tony leaned in and kissed her gently and sweetly. Ziva pulled away but still had her face close to Tony's.

"When can we go home?" Ziva asked unaware that Gibbs was now seated at his desk.

"When you two are done playing grab ass, I need you to sign this document, then you can go." Gibbs remarked.

"What do we need to sign Gibbs?" Ziva asked as she started to move towards Gibbs' desk.

"Just to know that you are going to be early tomorrow, you will understand in the morning. Also the two of you have an extra five minutes before you have to be here. I need to get things sorted out with everyone else first." Gibbs said as they both signed the document.

"Okay boss." Tony knew exactly what it was and the only people who had to sign it was Gibbs, Ziva, the Director and himself. It was a document that proves that they will not be at work for four days.

"Bye, see you in the morning." They both said as they grabbed their things and headed towards the elevator hand in hand.

Tony and Ziva were sitting down at the dinner table drinking wine and eating grilled chicken and rice that Tony had made them. They talked as they ate and when they finished eating, they washed the dishes together. When they were done, Ziva turned around to Tony and kissed him. She pulled away and just hugged him, she was just so comfortable in his arms that she hugged him a little bit tighter.

"Tony, I am going to go in the shower now, do you want to join me?" Ziva asked already knowing the answer.

"Sure, how come you want another shower? We had one this morning." Tony said.

"Well when we arrested the killer there was lots of trash everywhere, it just makes me feel dirty being around all that." Ziva replied as they both headed towards the bathroom.

"I feel that way too. I mean who can live like that, it was like a garbage truck emptied itself in his home. It is disgusting." Tony said as they entered the bathroom.

Tony and Ziva got undressed, got into the shower and turned on the water. They both got under the water and Tony leaned in and passionately kissed Ziva. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He pushed her against the wet tiles and ran his tongue along her bottom lip demanding entrance. She opened her mouth slightly then the battle for dominance began. Ziva could feel Tony's hardened member rubbing against her. They broke away for air and just looked into each others eyes.

"I need you Tony, now." Ziva whispered against Tony's lips.

"Good because I need to be inside you right now." Tony whispered then he moved his hand down to his dick and placed the tip at her entrance. He placed both of his hands on her ass then he slowly entered her.

"Ooh, Tony." She moaned as she kissed him again.

Tony stopped his movements when he had fully entered her so she could adjust to his size. She started to move her hips as a signal for him to move again. He did as she wished and began to thrust into her fast and herd. Ziva loved to have sex exactly the same way as Tony did, and neither of them had ever met anyone who liked to do it the way they did. They just fitted perfectly together.

"Yes, Tony, yes. Ooh. TONY, YES, FASTER, YES TONY YEESSS ! ! !" Ziva screamed.

"Oh God, Ziva, YES ! ! " Tony yelled as they both came at the same time.

They both just stayed there for a while to regain their breath. Tony moved back a little so that Ziva could get off him. They got showered and then when they got out they dried themselves off. Tony put on a a pair of boxers and Ziva put on one of Tony's t-shirts and a pair of panties. They lay down in bed and talked for a while before they both fell asleep in each others arms.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Please review.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Surprise**

_A/N: Michael Weatherly and Cote De Pablo are the world's most perfect couple._

Tony's alarm clock went off at 0630 on Friday morning. Tony twisted his arm around so that he could switch it off. He opened his eyes when he could feel Ziva moving her head away from his chest and he saw that she was now facing him. He leaned in so he could kiss her and she kissed him back. It was a sweet but passionate kiss.

"That is the perfect way to wake up." Tony said after he pulled away from the kiss.

"I do hope you mean kissing me and not the alarm clock waking you up." Ziva said sarcastically.

"Of course I mean kissing you, the alarm clock is a crap kisser." Tony remarked.

"Behave. How much time do we have before we have to go into work?" Ziva asked as they both sat up in bed.

"35 minutes. How about when we get dressed we get coffee and breakfast form 'Belle's Coffee Corner' on our way to work, just like yesterday?" Tony asked as he got out of bed.

"That sounds great, I think I might get one of those really chocolaty muffins they have there. I have never tried one before and they look delicious." Ziva said. as she got out of bed.

"Yeah they do look nice, I might get one too." Tony said as they both began to change.

It was 0650 when they got into Tony's car. They just talked about different reasons why Gibbs wanted them all in so early, even though Tony knew why, he did not want to ruin the surprise he had planned for her and came up with reasons that were related to different movies, as usual. They got their coffee and muffins and headed off to work. It was only 0700 when they got to work and they both decided to have their coffee and muffins before they headed to the squad room. They got out of the car and waited for the elevator to come. Tony texted Abby to ask if everything was ready because they were coming up now. She texted him back telling him to stall her for a few minutes, and then she would text him when everything was ready. So Tony and Ziva got into the elevator and once the doors closed Tony flipped the emergency stop switch and began to walk over to Ziva. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, he leaned down and crashed his lips with hers. He did not try to make it to intimate since they needed to be upstairs soon. They were kissing for a few minutes until Tony's phone began to ring. He pulled away from kiss so he could answer it.

"DiNozzo." Tony stated.

"Tony, everything is ready, you can come up now." Abby said excitedly.

"Okay, we are on our way up now." And with that Tony hung up the phone and flipped the emergency switch again and the elevator began to move.

"Gibbs is wondering where we are." Tony said as he put his arm around Ziva's back.

"Okay, we are only a few minutes late, this must be important." Ziva said as she leaned in closer to Tony.

"Yeah, I think it is." Tony simply replied.

The elevator door opened and they both stepped out of the elevator to see everyone in the bull pen looking toward them. Abby had a brochure in her hands, McGee was checking his phone, Jenny and Gibbs were stood in front of two suitcases and Ducky and Jimmy were just stood there smiling. Tony and Ziva walked up to them and stopped next to Ziva's desk, Tony turned around so he was facing Ziva and took a hold of both of her hands.

"Surprise !" Everyone shouted at Tony and Ziva.

"What is going on Tony?" Ziva asked with one of her eyebrows raised.

"I have booked us into a Five star hotel by the beach for four days, and everyone helped me plan it so you would be surprised." Tony said and Ziva hugged him.

"That is so sweet Tony, but I do not have anything packed." Ziva said she lead back a little so she could face him.

"Abby sorted it all out, she has our suitcases ready." Tony said as Gibbs and Jenny moved aside to reveal the suitcases.

"You are all amazing, thank you. So when do we leave?" Ziva asked.

"McGee?" Tony asked.

"The cab should be here in a minute." McGee said.

Ziva turned her head back so she was facing Tony and kissed him sweetly. Everyone just looked and smiled at the the two of them.

"Aww you guys are so cute together. Here is a brochure from the hotel. It shows you all the activities the hotel has and recommendations on places to visit." Abby said as Tony and Ziva stopped kissing.

"Thank you Abby." Ziva said and she let go of Tony and gave her a hug.

McGee's phone rang and he answered it, he quickly hung up and said, "The cab is down stairs."

"Thank you guys for helping me plan this trip. We will see you all on Tuesday. Bye." Tony said as he grabbed the suitcases and he and Ziva headed towards the elevator.

"Bye, enjoy you trip." Everyone replied.

Tony and Ziva got into the elevator and everyone went back to work.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Please review.**_


End file.
